The Girl with the Guns
by Jayne Stryker
Summary: Its Treasure Planet, with the captains special niece along for the ride. But can Jim heal his demons, and Tala's?


**A/N: I do not own Treasure Planet! And I know some of the lines aren't a perfect match, but feel free to review and tell me what I messed up!**

The ship was amazing. Grand and mesmerizing, the R.L.S. Legacy had lived up to its reputation. Granted I knew I wasn't there for sightseeing. That was for the people who had chartered this little trip, the stuffy sounding Dr. Doppler. No, I was here because of what I could do. Because out of this whole crew, I was the only person the Captain trusted. But why she trusted me, I would never know. You'd think she'd know my reputation, being my aunt. Well, half-aunt. She'd only been my mother's half-sister. Thus the fact that I looked, well, human, while she was obviously Feline. Despite the dilution in the bloodline, I still had better reflexes than Aunty Amelia, a fact she often tested me on. Like now, as we climbed about the rigging. She was testing more than just Mr. Arrow's capability.

That's when I first saw him, an amazed look on his face as he led a dopey looking Canine in a very out-of-date space-suit up the ramp. I assumed the dog was Dr. Doppler, but the boy's identity was still a mystery to me, one I very much wanted to solve. The captain dropped from the rigs, and landed very ceremoniously on her feet, looking every inch the captain. I went for the more, aggressive, approach, and landed with one leg slid out to the side, on hand on the ground, head down. I could feel the air sizzle with the fright of the travelers, and Amelia's annoyance.

"Ah, Tala, there you are. Mr. Doppler, Mr. Hawkins, this is my niece Tala Vega. She'll be joining us on our little venture." I stood, one hip slung out, feeling both men eyeing me. Mr. Doppler looked scared, and Mr. Hawkins looked, well, interested. I could understand Dog man's reaction; I had on a tight black tank top that showed my belly ring, and loose back cargo pants that hung at the hip. Two pistols hung on a belt, and I had on clunky leather boots. My hair was long in a blood red braid, and I _looked _scary. But no one had ever looked _interested_ in me before. Maybe this boy was nuts, or just had a thing for dangerous women.

I stuck my hand out, and the boy jumped to shake it. His hands where rough, not as rough as mine, but not baby soft like most of the people I worked for.

"Mr. Hawkins, is it?" I asked, my voice seeming to complete the charm.

"Jim. Call me Jim." I grinned, flashing the only physical trait I shared with my aunt, the pointed canine teeth. Doggy almost whimpered, but Jim grinned right back.

"Jim, then. Call me Tala, or Vega, whatever floats your boat." He seemed almost awed by my invitation. Wow how old was this kid?

"Tala, Mr. Arrow, please show our guests to the galley. Mr. Hawkins shall be working for our cook, mister Silver." I smirked, and led the way.

I was very aware of Jim's eyes watching me as Mr. Doppler complained.

"I found the map, and she's got me bussing tables!" Jim said.

Map? Was that what this whole expedition was for? I was pondering this as we walked into the Galley, Mr. Arrow reprimanding them for speaking ill of the Captain. Standing at the counter, his mechanical half in shadow, was Silver, the ships cook.

"Yo Robot. I brought you some fresh meat." I leaned against the wall, smirking at the look both guests gave me.

"Tala, been awhile since I've seen your pretty face down in me humble Galley. Fresh meat you say?" He said, eyeing the newcomers.

"Mr. Hawkins is to be your new cabin boy, Mr. Silver. I trust you'll keep him out of trouble?"

"We'll be launching soon, Mr. Arrow." I said over my shoulder as I walked from the Galley.

The captain was standing on the steering platform, watching over the crew. She didn't acknowledge my arrival.

"I don't trust this crew, Tala. I trust you'll keep an eye on them?" I placed my left hand on my pistol.

"I always do, captain. But I'll be extra vigilant. This trip will go without a hitch." She nodded.

"Good."

Mr. Arrow and doggy clanked back up the steps, and captain gave the orders for liftoff. I climbed up into the rigging to help the men unfold the solar sails. I didn't have to, since I was only a guard, but I'd always loved being up high, and the work didn't bother me. I saw Jim come up from below, and swung down onto the deck in another one of my entrances. He jumped again, and I smirked.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the starboard rigging and climbing up. He fallowed, not afraid of the instability. My hair came loose of its braid and flowed out behind me. Jim was just below me, a look of total aw on his face. He looked at me and grinned, climbing higher. I laughed and jumped off, doing a backflip as the artificial gravity was engaged. My aunt gave me a look, trying to be reprimanding, but I could see the laughter in her eyes. And we were on our way.


End file.
